Max Von Nitrate
Maxwell "Max" Von Nitrate is a one-time villain from the Cartoon Network original series The Powerpuff Girls, only appearing in the episode "Silent Treatment". He is a former celebrity who used to be a famous silent film actor. However, when sound in film was invented, his movies became obsolete, and when he tried to act in talking pictures, he would get horrible critical reception because of his annoying voice. He was voiced by . Biography Max Von Nitrate was a famous and well-beloved actor in silent films, back in the days, when those were the only forms of cinema. Unfortunately, with the advent of sound in film, Max Von Nitrate would quickly fall out of favor, for when he tried to jump aboard the bandwagon and star in talking pictures, he was detested by audiences, because of his horrible-sounding voice. Max had an obnoxious, scrawny and shrill voice, that just did not resonate will with audiences at all, making him unfit for talking pictures, and because of talking pictures, nobody watched silent films anymore, so the only movies he was suited to star in were obsolete. Professor Utonium took The Powerpuff Girls to the silent film movie theater. He told them to sit down in the seats and wait for him to come back. Before he returned, the movie started and in came Max Von Nitrate, having kidnapped a damsel in distress. The Powerpuff Girls talked through the whole movie, mocking the villain and criticizing all of the cliches that the movie had to offer. Meanwhile, on film, Max locked his kidnapped victim in a room and swallowed the key. He told his victim that he had her in his power. Max Von Nitrate was apparently a bit more than fictional, as he could hear everything that was being said on the other side of the fourth wall. When Buttercup said that she did not have enough time to read one of his speech cards, he brought the card back for her and looked at her, directly. After being teased by The Powerpuff Girls enough, Max was sick of the insults, and so he broke the fourth wall directly, to interact with them. It took The Powerpuff Girls a while to realize what was going on, as when he talked to them, they did not realize he was breaking the fourth wall at first. When he said "I've had enough of you, kids!", they were confused as to what kids he was talking to, as there were no kids in the film. Eventually, they figured out, he was talking to them, which came as a real shock. Things became even more frightening, when he revealed to them, that the damsel he had kidnapped is actually The Professor. This terrified The Powerpuff Girls. The Powerpuff Girls transported into the silent film to go and save The Professor. When they got into the film, Max Von Nitrate stole their powers from them, somehow. He grabbed The Professor, barfed up his key, and escaped through the door, running down the stairs. The Powerpuff Girls chased after him on foot. Max Von Nitrate leaped into a car and drove off with Professor Utonium. The Powerpuff Girls called the police on him and some old-timey movie police drove after him in their crappy old cop car and took The Powerpuff Girls with them, to save Professor Utonium. Along the way, they crashed into many other famous silent film actors, such as Charlie Chaplin, Harold Lloyd, and Laurel & Hardy. Max Von Nitrate escaped from the police in the police chase, by evacuating his car and boarding an airplane, flying off with Professor Utonium. The Powerpuff Girls held onto the wheels, and stayed right behind them, refusing to let go. Max tried shaking the girls by going to Africa, and smacking them into some animals. A giant piano-playing ape climbed up The Powerpuff Girls and got onto their airplane. The money grabbed Max and threw him overboard, so he could start making out with The Professor, who he had apparently fallen in love with. As Max was falling to the earth, The Powerpuff Girls let go and started falling with him. Eventually, Bubbles was fed up with the movie, and so she grabbed the film roll and ripped it open, destroying the movie, and setting all of the characters free, including the cops and the monkey. The Powerpuff Girls and The Professor were sent back into the projector room, safe and sound, while the silent movie projection of Max Von Nitrate was sent into the body of the old man, who worked the projector. This old man happened to be the real Max Von Nitrate. Sad and defeated, Max explained his backstory and his reasons for doing what he did. He said that he loved the pleasing baritone sound of Professor Utonium's voice, and he wanted it for himself, hoping that it would make him more easy on the ears, for audiences of talking pictures. The Powerpuff Girls forgave him for his crimes and decided to start helping him, achieve his former glory. They had an idea on how to get Professor Utonium's voice into his mouth, using modern day technology. The next thing you know, Max Von Nitrate was starring in his own modern day movie, at the higher class movie theater, appearing to be a much younger, handsomer and more strapping young gentleman. Max now had the gorgeous voice of Professor Utonium, and was portrayed as the handsome, lead in the brand new blockbusting movie. Professor Utonium on the other hand, was playing the role of Nitrate's servant, Chives, and he had the annoying and shrieking voice of the actual Max Von Nitrate. Professor Utonium was laughed at for his stupid-sounding voice and Max Von Nitrate was applauded and praised for his excellent acting and beautiful-sounding voice, and he once again rose to glory, as an actor in modern day movies. Navigation Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Elderly Category:Male Category:Usurper Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Envious Category:Self-Aware Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Parody/Homage Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Criminals Category:Brutes Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Power Hungry Category:Obsessed Category:Elitist Category:Wrathful Category:Control Freaks Category:Remorseful Category:Redeemed Category:Successful Category:One-Shot